My postgui tormach mill.hal
Include your customized HAL commands here # The commands in this file are run after the GUI starts and has the opportunity to create the needed pins # connect spindle belt position UI to spindle comp net spindle-range tormach.spindle-range net spindle-range-alarm tormach.spindle-range-alarm # spindle RPM derived by spindle comp net spindle-speed-fb-rpm tormach.spindle-speed-out # spindle type net spindle-type tormach.spindle-type # these let the UI read the current min/max speeds the comp maintains based on spindle type net spindle-min-speed tormach.spindle-min-speed net spindle-max-speed tormach.spindle-max-speed # these let the UI write the comp values for hispeed min/max net spindle-hispeed-min tormach.spindle-hispeed-min net spindle-hispeed-max tormach.spindle-hispeed-max net spindle-disable tormach.spindle-disable # coolant - I REMARKED OUT FOLLOWING LINE net coolant-flood tormach.coolant # DISABLE ALL SMART COOL COMPONENTS and PINS #net coolant-flood zbotschnozz.coolant net coolant-flood-io tormach.coolant-iocontrol # this connects the GUI to the signals from the milljogtranslator/shuttlexpress net sxp.xen-button => tormach.jog-axis-x-enabled net sxp.yen-button => tormach.jog-axis-y-enabled net sxp.zen-button => tormach.jog-axis-z-enabled net sxp.aen-button => tormach.jog-axis-a-enabled net sxp.step-button => tormach.jog-step-button net sxp.jog-ring-speed-signed => tormach.jog-ring-speed-signed net sxp.selected-axis => tormach.jog-ring-selected-axis net sxp.counts-smoothed => tormach.jog-counts net sxp.gui_step_index <= tormach.jog-gui-step-index net sxp.is_metric <= tormach.jog-is-metric # digital height gauge - I REMARKED OUT FOLLOWING LINES #net thg-net-height tormachheightgauge.net-height => tormach.hg-height #net thg-zero-offset tormachheightgauge.zero-offset => tormach.hg-zero-offset #net thg-button-pressed tormachheightgauge.button-pressed => tormach.hg-button-pressed #net thg-button-changed tormachheightgauge.button-changed => tormach.hg-button-changed #net thg-mm-mode tormachheightgauge.mm-mode => tormach.hg-mm-mode #net thg-set-zero-offset tormachheightgauge.set-zero-offset => tormach.hg-set-zero-offset #net thg-present tormachheightgauge.present => tormach.hg-present #net thg-debug tormachheightgauge.debug => tormach.hg-debug #net thg-enable tormachheightgauge.enable => tormach.hg-enable #net thg-has-zero-button tormachheightgauge.has-zero-button => tormach.hg-has-zero-button # probe input active level control net probe-active-high => tormach.probe-active-high # GUI status LEDs net machine-ok => tormach.machine-ok # limit switch status net all-limit => tormach.home-switch-x tormach.home-switch-y tormach.home-switch-z #net home-limit-x-raw => tormach.home-switch-x #net home-limit-y-raw => tormach.home-switch-y #net home-limit-z-raw => tormach.home-switch-z net limit-switch-enable => tormach.home-switch-enable # Mesa card watchdog net hm2_5i25.0.watchdog.has-bit => tormach.mesa-watchdog-has-bit loadrt time addf time.0 servo-thread net prog-running prog-not-idle.in <= halui.program.is-idle net cycle-timer time.0.start <= prog-not-idle.out net cycle-seconds tormach.cycle-time-seconds <= time.0.seconds net cycle-minutes tormach.cycle-time-minutes <= time.0.minutes net cycle-hours tormach.cycle-time-hours <= time.0.hours # Z-Bot ATC Pins to motion contoller DIO , AIO stuff # I REMARKED OUT ALL FOLLOWING ATC related lines #command and control #net atc-request-ngc motion.analog-out-04 => zbotatc.0.ain.0.request #net atc-data-ngc motion.analog-out-05 => zbotatc.0.ain.1.request_data #net atc-status motion.digital-in-16 <= zbotatc.0.dout.5.exec_status #net atc-status tormach.atc-hal-busy <= zbotatc.0.dout.5.exec_status #net atc-retcode motion.analog-in-05 <= zbotatc.0.aout.0.request_rc #net atc-retcode tormach.atc-hal-return <= zbotatc.0.aout.0.request_rc #hardware status variables #net atc_tray-in motion.digital-in-17 <= zbotatc.0.dout.0.tray_status #net atc_tray-in tormach.atc-tray-status <= zbotatc.0.dout.0.tray_status #net atc-vfd motion.digital-in-18 <= zbotatc.0.dout.1.vfd_status #net atc-vfd tormach.atc-vfd-status <= zbotatc.0.dout.1.vfd_status #net atc-draw-bar motion.digital-in-19 <= zbotatc.0.dout.2.draw_status #net atc-draw-bar tormach.atc-draw-status <= zbotatc.0.dout.2.draw_status #net atc-pressure motion.digital-in-20 <= zbotatc.0.dout.3.pressure_status #net atc-pressure tormach.atc-pressure-status <= zbotatc.0.dout.3.pressure_status #net atc-slot motion.analog-in-06 <= zbotatc.0.aout.1.tray_position #net atc-slot tormach.atc-tray-position <= zbotatc.0.aout.1.tray_position #hardware status variables #net atc-device motion.digital-in-21 <= zbotatc.0.dout.4.device_status #net atc-device tormach.atc-device-status <= zbotatc.0.dout.4.device_status #net atc-ngc-running motion.digital-out-16 => tormach.atc-ngc-running #net atc-loop-back zbotatc.0.aout.2.request_ack => motion.analog-in-07 # USBIO #net usbio-enabled tormach.usbio-enabled => usbio.enabled #net dig-out-0 tormach.usbio-output-0 #net dig-out-1 tormach.usbio-output-1 #net dig-out-2 tormach.usbio-output-2 #net dig-out-3 tormach.usbio-output-3 #net dig-in-0 tormach.usbio-input-0 #net dig-in-1 tormach.usbio-input-1 #net dig-in-2 tormach.usbio-input-2 #net dig-in-3 tormach.usbio-input-3 # HAL pins for GUI access to IO and motion for reading line numbers net motion-program-line tormach.motion-program-line <= motion.program-line net motion-next-program-line tormach.motion-next-program-line <= motion.next-program-line net motion-completed-program-line tormach.motion-completed-program-line <= motion.completed-program-line # prompting data net prompt-channel tormach.prompt-reply => motion.analog-in-10